


Bastards

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Ned will soon have another bastard.





	Bastards

Jon was with child. His father's child. His own brother he birth in 9 moon cycles. This was gross, this was taboo. He had to tell his father. He knocked on his father's solar door. 'Come in,' 

 

'Father,' he said. 'Yes, Jon,' Jon put his hands on his stomach. 'Father, I am with child, your child,' 

 

'Are you sure?' 

 

'You're the only the person i've done it with, so it has to be your child,' 

 

His nephew was carrying him another nephew. Jon would give birth to his own cousin. This would be his great-nephew. 

'jon, i'm so happy, right now,' 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sequel?


End file.
